Dear Greg
by slythadri
Summary: Written for The Houses Competition. EWE. Gregory Goyle was just a shy boy trying to fit in with his friends and make his father proud. He made horrible mistakes and got in a lot of trouble. What happens if he gets offered a second chance?


A/N Written for The Houses Competition. EWE. Gregory Goyle was just a shy boy trying to fit in with his friends and make his father proud. All of that landed him in a lot of trouble. What happens if he gets offered a second chance?

Title: Dear Greg

Author: Slythadri

House: Slytherin

Year: 2

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Character] Gregory Goyle

Word Count: 950

"Mr. Goyle, do you understand what I just said?"

The young man nodded, gazing down. Gregory Goyle was still trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened. His father was a convicted criminal. His best friend, Vincent, was dead. His gang leader, Draco Malfoy, had barely escaped conviction thanks to the testimony of the Golden Trio and then testified to help Greg out, explaining that they had been bullies trying to impress their respective fathers, but then when things got real and they wanted out the Death Eaters had used them and their mothers as bargaining chips.

So now the Wizengamot was offering him probation instead of a cell in Azkaban. He and Draco would go to Hogwarts, where the MInistry could keep a tight watch over them. They were encouraged to limit their contact with each other and to make new acquaintances. Anything would be better than prison, but still, the idea of going back to a place where he would for sure be hated was unbearable.

The Slytherin boy sat alone on the Hogwarts express. People walked by looking for an empty seat, moved towards the compartment, then hesitated and turned away when they saw him sitting there. By the fifth or sixth time that happened, Greg had to make a huge effort to contain the sobs that were growing on his chest. He was looking out the window when a dreamy voice startled him.

"Hello, Gregory Goyle."

He turned around, baffled. Looney Lovegood was sitting in front of him, a soft expression on her face.

"Uhm. Hello... Lovegood..."

The blonde smiled.

"No need to be nervous, Gregory. I can see that you are trying to find a new place in the world."

At that moment Ginny Weasley entered the compartment, carrying an armful of pasties from the trolley.

"There you are, Luna, I've been looking for you, you know I'm going through a breakup and I need to eat away my feelings…- what the hell?" the redhead said, looking at Greg like she just saw a pile of dung.

"It's ok, Ginny. Gregory is trying to find his new place in the world. Can you see it in his eyes?"

Greg was so freaked out by now that he couldn't keep his composure. He blinked rapidly and the tears that had pooled in his eyes rolled down. His breath was ragged. Ginny stared at him for a minute, then tilted her head and handed him a pasty. Greg gaped but took it and muttered a "thank you," then looked again between the two witches. Ginny shrugged.

"Luna has a seventh sense. If she says you are not dangerous, then you are not," she said and sat next to him, engaging again in conversation with the blonde girl like this was the most normal thing in the world.

Greg ate his pasty in silence, watching the girls talk, fascinated. They were beautiful and had sweet laughs, and they really didn't seem to mind his presence. The next time the trolley witch walked by he jumped to get tea for all of them. The girls thank him and suddenly he realized that Ginny was talking to him.

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you are going to try out for pro quidditch after Hogwarts."

He blinked.

"I don't know. Are you? Like, for real?"

Ginny scoffed.

"Of course! I'm gonna train like crazy to make it into the Holyhead Harpies even if I have to sleep on my broom." Then after a second, she had an idea and grabbed the boy's arm and shook him excitedly. "We should have an afterschool quidditch club just for those that want to go pro. Sixth years and up only, experienced players. We could invite pro players to do drills with us, make it really challenging!"

Greg froze. His brain was trying to process too many things at the same time. That two of the most beautiful and kind girls in school had chosen to sit with him. That maybe he could actually do something with his life: he was a very good beater. He could try to go pro. And most extraordinary of all, that Ginny Weasley was touching him. She was bouncing excitedly and shaking his arm but he saw it all in slow motion, gorgeous red hair flowing around him, soft hands on his arm, beautiful mouth talking to him. He managed to nod, a big, silly smile on his face.

That night the Great Hall was a buzz. McGonagall encouraged students to sit anywhere they wanted, and Greg stood by the entrance feeling lost when he heard.

"Goyle!"

Ginny beckoned him towards a table where players from all houses were listening to her proposal. She pulled him to sit next to her and kept talking, ignoring the glares from everyone else. When she asked if there were any questions the others pointed to Greg. She huffed.

"Goyle is the best beater Hogwarts has seen in years, and he is making amends. I'm giving him a chance. _Capisce_?"

No one dared to argue. Greg blushed and smiled, heart racing.

The weeks went by and they had Quidditch Club every day. Ginny bossed everyone around and Greg followed her like an eager puppy, ready to do her bidding. It was the time of his life. Two weeks later he got an owl.

_Dear Greg,_

_I hope this finds you well. I know you didn't want to go back to Hogwarts but please remember that is better than the alternative. How are you faring? _

_Love, _

_Your Mother._

Greg smiled and grabbed a quill to scribble a response.

_Mother,_

_I'm happy here. And I think I'm in love. _

_Greg _


End file.
